(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to kiln furniture and more particularly ceramic ware setters as used in positioning ceramic flatware in spaced and stacked relationship during kiln firing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 971,228; 1,969,126; 3,057,035; 3,992,139 and 4,184,841.
The prior art patents show the progressive development of various caramic ware setters and kiln furniture and the immediate prior art is best demonstrated by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,841 in which upper and lower triangular end units are bonded to a plurality of pillar assemblies to form a comparatively massive, rigid, unitary frame structure, portions of which are apertured and arranged to receive a plurality of vertically spaced section pins which in turn receive and hold the individual pieces of ceramic ware in spaced vertical relation to one another.
The prior art structures have the common undesirable feature of incorporating a relatively substantial mass of refractory material which must be heated in the kiln along with the ceramic ware being fired.
The present invention discloses a relatively lightweight, comparatively small mass ceramic ware setter in which suitable support for the ceramic ware is obtained and the construction is such that the various parts thereof may be continuously reused by being assembled and disassembled after each firing of ceramic ware thereon as will be understood by those skilled in the art.